The Mirror
by L.S.H
Summary: My first Fanfic:Cracks. Cracks in a perfect personality. It was all falling to pieces. Nina's close encounter. Rated T to be safe.


The mirror

Cracks. Cracks in a perfect personality. It was all falling to pieces. Nina tried to make eye contact with her reflection. Those innocent sweet eyes. Swirling with hidden emotion. And darkness. She smoothed her dress down, attempting to get those creases out to obtain perfection. She wanted approval, to be the best: the one they would worship, the one they would love. She breathed slowly in and out, counting backwards in her head. She found herself distracted by a crack in the tall slender mirror. Unwillingly she lifted her finger, running it carefully along the crack. Suddenly she recoiled. Staring at her finger as crimson blood ran down it. Cracked, she was cracked. She forcefully met her own eyes again; her reflection staring back at her. Something was different in her eyes. She looked closer. Her reflection's eyes were different from her own, not in colour, but in look. Those strange eyes were staring back at her, taunting her.

"Mirror, mirror, on the wall... who's the fairest of them all?"

Nina lifted her arm, smoothing her dress down. As she did it, she could swear her reflection was later. No, she thought, she was just tired, stressed; things like that don't happen.

And suddenly all she could see was the mirror; everything around her was in darkness. And that's when she saw her. A girl. A dark girl looks back from behind the glass. Her refection. It's her now. The girl in the mirror just looks back and gives a soft giggle.

She stops. There is a wicked smile on the girl's face. Nina watches in fear as the girl's face, her face, twists into something different. White lifeless skin, eye of crimson

She tried to scream but was to shocked to do so. This wasn't happening; it isn't real. The darkness was closing in making her feel claustrophobic. It twisted around her ankles and her arms like a snake, holding her in place. She had nowhere to run or hide. She found herself for the first time looking around for an escape. The girl giggled at her sweetly, mocking her. The giggle changed into manic laughter. When she spoke, it was powerful and terrifying, "For now we see through a glass, darkly." She cackled, her face so beautiful, but fearful; but inside she was ugly. Nina gasped in pain, turning her attention to her cut finger. The skin pealed away as the blood blossomed, crimson in colour. Her hand was covered in small cuts linking together; she was cracked. No, she was sweet, innocent.

"LIAR!" screamed her reflection, fury consuming her features. "You're nothing!" No, thought Nina. She is dreaming, wake up. She whispered "This is crazy" _crazy, crazy, crazy. _She could hear the echo around her. Maybe she was crazy. Her reflection gave a derisive laugh. She needed to fight this; she needed to beat this, fight the darkness inside her. Once again she forced herself to meet those blood red eyes. The girl is fearless, beautiful and dark. This is the thing Nina has been trying to hide. The darkness. It was consuming her.

No, she thought. She won't let this darkness win today. She needed to be in control. The mirror was still there; it acted as a barrier between them. She needed to make it stop. Her reflection was chanting. "You're nothing." A sudden rage came over her, "NO!" she screamed in fury, flinging herself at the mirror. She gasped in pain, stepping back in horror. The crack grew filling the whole mirror. The crack ran along her reflection's face, splitting at the eyes. All she could hear was an evil cackle and the sound of shattering glass. The echo of her voice still resounding, "Crazy crazy crazy." Nina put her hands at the sides of her head sobbing uncontrollably as images filled her head: shattering glass, her laughing reflection and crimson eyes. "Please, Stop."

And it did. Everything vanished; it was just her and the darkness. She felt confused and oddly lonely. Was she trapped? Did she win? She wasn't sure. The darkness was still closing in; but it was different, more comforting, but strange. She couldn't stop herself from letting out a small sob. The girl was there again, laughing at her, laughing at her naivety. "It's not over," she laughed, her voice sounding beautifully inhuman.

And Nina sank into the dark abyss.

She opened her eyes with a gasp of surprise. She was back. She fearfully raised her eyes to her reflection. Sweet, innocent eyes stared back at her. She breathed in and out, slowing her pounding heart. It wasn't real she told herself, just stress. She instinctively smoothed down her creased dress, putting a smile on her face that didn't quite touch her eyes. The mirror was not cracked at all. She looked down at her finger; there was no cut on it, nothing. Everything was as it should be. Perfect. She would get approval; she could feel it. As Nina turned to leave the room, her reflection was slower to turn, but she didn't notice, too caught up in her thoughts.

A soft giggle sounded.

AN: I wouldn't really fit this into anywhere in the movie it was more inspired by it. But if I had to choose it would be before the Opening night or the party when they are announcing Nina is Swan Queen. It fits in well there I think. I'm sorry there was no Nina/Lily in this, maybe the next one! I always really saw the double as a part of Nina not a different person, I hope it comes across this way.

Disclaimer: This of course is not mine, all rights belong to Darren Aronofsky along with the insane character of Nina, this story is me just "having a go" at showing what I thought Nina was going through, of course in the world of Darren things are never fully explained or understood. Some feed back would be great.

Thanks!

L.S.H


End file.
